A number of holsters have been designed to carry firearms, attached to the body by means of a belt, or carried loosely. These holsters are generally provided with a leather strap or other means closing over the handle of the weapon by means of a clasp, button, or the like. Some manner of clothing is usually necessary to conceal the presence of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,183 issued to Yates relates to a hand gun case to store a hand gun. More specifically the hand gun case comprises a main body and closure flap. The main body comprises a forward and rear panel. The closure flap, movable between an open and closed position, extends outwardly from the rear panel adjacent the opening formed between the forward and rear panels to enclose the pistol within the hand gun case when in the closed position. The closure flap is configured similarly to the main body. In this configuration, the outline of the closure flap overlies or registers with the outline of the main body when the handgun case is closed.
The handgun case further includes a first closure element comprising a first and second member formed on the forward panel and closure flap respectively. The first and second members may comprise a Velcro® or hook and loop type fasteners. A secondary flap is disposed below the first member such that is may be tucked under the second closure element. The second closure element comprises a strap extending across the front panel. The diagonal strap is located adjacent to and below the first closure element on the forward panel and at the same time permits hand room for insertion between the front panel and closure flap when the closure flap is in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,919 issued to DeSantis et al. discloses a handgun in a holster which is completely concealed by a simulated carrying pouch. A backing is mounted on a wearer, as with a belt around the wearer's waist. A holster is mounted on the backing completely within the area defined by the top, bottom and ends of the backing. A flap, permanently attached at the bottom to the backing but releasably attached by hook and pile fasteners (Velcro®) at the top and two ends of the backing defines a textile material (fabric) or leather container which simulates a carrying pouch and conceals the holster and hand gun. Pockets may be provided in the flap. The holster is reversibly mounted on the backing using hook and pile fasteners, and hook and pile fastener straps releasably hold the hand gun within the holster. To gain access to the hand gun, the hook and pile fasteners at the top and two ends of the backing and flap are detached to completely expose the handgun for access.
None of the prior art pouches for concealing handguns offer ready and quick access to extra ammunition in an emergency situation. Also the prior art pouches do not securely store the handgun such that it cannot disengage from the holster accidently. An inherent flaw in the pouch of DeSantis et al., a flaw shared by the Yates pouch, is the Velcro® fastening system, which quickly loses its effectiveness as the hooks and loops trap dirt and simply wear out from use, allowing a firearm to potentially drop to the ground and accidentally discharge.